


Ninguém disse que seria fácil

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Provação, Saudades, Songfic, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Talvez tudo melhorasse se ele conseguisse voltar no tempo. Voltar ao começo, sentir-se querido e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Apagar o passado como quem usa uma borracha corretiva para limpar a folha de papel que um dia fora imaculada.





	Ninguém disse que seria fácil

**Author's Note:**

> Presente Amigo Secreto Do Fórum Need For Fic sub grupo CdZ 2014 para HannaH, Saint Seiya Série Clássica – Aioria de Leão – POV – Antes da Batalha das Doze Casas – Angst – Songfic (The Scientist – Coldplay)
> 
> Originalmente postada em 07/01/2015
> 
> Beta: Lady Aquila, minha power linda querida fofa que mora no meu kokoro! thanks

O sol quente já ao raiar do dia anunciava aos poucos homens e mulheres que circulavam pelos muitos átrios e escadas em um constante vai e vem que as altas temperaturas daquele início de verão mais uma vez castigariam o Santuário. 

Poucos eram os dourados que se aventuravam fora de seus templos. E o silêncio começava a ser quebrado pelos ruídos na arena, ou mesmo pelas vozes, mais do que sussurros dos pajens e auxiliares que procuravam correr com seus afazeres.

Quebrando o silêncio das escadarias de pedra com os saltos das botas da armadura dourada chocando contra o assoalho de pedra, um imponente, mas conturbado e orgulhoso santo, cruzava a passos largos, quase galgando os degraus abaixo. Os olhos, verdes opacos baixos, pensativos. 

A capa esvoaçante ao sabor da brisa abafada. Os pensamentos ziguezagueando em sua mente já conturbada. O semblante carregado, os lábios contritos. No peito o coração batendo descompassado. Parecia que estava indo em direção a morte certa, mas não era verdade. 

Seu caminho tinha um rumo certo, e ninguém em sã consciência teria coragem de abordá-lo. Todos conheciam seu temperamento e ninguém gostaria de enfrentar o Leão tão cedo.

Parou a frente de uma lápide entre as muitas outras. Observou primeiro o horizonte. Era um tanto reconfortante a paisagem que se descortinava naquela escarpa. Talvez algo pensado pelos antigos Santos que naquelas terras habitaram muitos séculos antes.

Suspirando, voltou o olhar quase dourado para a lápide. Ajoelhando, deu um peteleco em uma poeira imaginária sobre a pedra polida. Fechando os olhos, deslizou a ponta dos dedos sobre o nome gravado a fogo e quase não conseguiu conter um soluço.

Estava emocionado. Sempre que se aproximava daquele local, sentia suas forças se esvaírem. Sentia que a vida não era nem um pouco justa e que ele não acreditava nem um pouco nas palavras do mestre, ou mesmo dos outros. Era sempre assim: ele não conseguia acreditar que o irmão, tão honrado, um dos santos mais fortes do Santuário e tão temente a Deusa poderia tê-la traído.

Por anos a fio, achara que o irmão era realmente culpado. Fora uma parte de sua vida muito árdua. Uma vida que ele nunca havia desejado e por muitas vezes havia maldito o irmão por estar sofrendo tanto pelos atos cometidos por ele. 

Lembranças de tempos remotos, dele muito pequeno tendo de aguentar chacotas dos outros Santos e até mesmo ouvir coisas do Papa, pareciam voltar e o fazer sentir-se mal. Deveria acreditar mais em seu ser. Ser mais consciente de seus atos e não julgar tanto quem sempre o amou e nunca pediu nada em troca, a não ser que se esforçasse para um dia poder usar a sagrada armadura, que hoje cobria seu corpo.

Queria que ele pudesse sentir orgulho de si. Que ele visse que mesmo depois de tudo, dos treinos árduos e das provações que foram colocadas em sua jornada, ele havia triunfado.

Não entendia muito bem porque de fato estava ali. Certo que fazia aquilo sempre que sentia vontade, era como se fosse um ritual, mas naquele dia em especial sentia necessidade de estar ali, próximo dele. 

Os tempos de calmaria estavam terminando e rumores de que a impostora estava viva e vindo para o Santuário pairavam no ar. Ninguém sabia dizer quando ou por quanto tempo eles ainda estariam em tempos de paz e talvez fosse devido aquilo que ele, o Santo da constelação de Leão, se encontrava tão melancólico. Talvez fosse o momento que ele mesmo estivesse esperando.

Quem sabe esse fosse o momento para seu coração, que fora ferido constantemente pela dúvida e o dissabor de uma possível traição de Aioros, deixar as amarguras saírem para que assim ele pudesse seguir em frente, deixando o passado em seu lugar.

  
**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**   
_Vim para te encontrar, dizer que sinto muito_   
**You don't know how lovely you are**   
_Você não sabe como é amável_   
**I had to find you, tell you I need you**   
_Tinha que te ver, lhe dizer que preciso de você_   
**Tell you I set you apart**   
_Dizer que te escolhi_

\- Nee-san... – Aioria fez uma breve pausa puxando o ar para os pulmões. A voz grave, forte e máscula saindo quase como um sussurro. – Nee-san, o Santuário está em alerta, não sei quanto tempo mais durarei sobre esse solo sagrado. E... gostaria de me redimir pelas muitas coisas que disse em minha meninice. Em meu desespero de negar que era seu irmão. De negar ser um pária, que meu sangue era o mesmo que o do traidor da deusa. – mesmo sendo um homem feito, as emoções calavam fundo naquele santo e, não se importando, deixou que grossas lágrimas banhassem seus olhos. – Perdão, nee-san! Perdão por não tentar te compreender, perdão por duvidar de sua sapiência em não ter titubeado em tomar uma decisão tão importante. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo e mesmo já sendo um homem feito, sinto que ainda preciso de sua presença aqui perto. Muitas dúvidas perduram em minha cabeça, acusações sérias e que já não faço ideia de como as controlar. 

Sim, Aioria tinha lá suas dúvidas. Havia feito o que o Papa solicitara. Seguira até o Japão atrás da traidora, mas o que encontrara lá foram jovens dispostos a proteger uma criança ainda, que tinha um cosmo quente e que colocara tudo o que ele acreditara até então em xeque. 

  
**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions**   
_Conte-me seus segredos, faça-me suas perguntas_   
**Oh, let's go back to the start**   
_Oh, vamos voltar para o começo_   
**Running in circles, coming up tails**   
_Correndo em círculos, perseguindo a cauda_   
**Heads on a science apart**   
_Cabeças numa ciência à parte_

Queria poder voltar no tempo, queria o irmão ali presente para juntos sentarem-se a sombra das árvores e terem aquelas mesmas conversas divertidas. Contarem segredos ou mesmo o que lhe afligia. Fazer perguntas... Apenas ter de volta o que já não tinha mais. Sentir os braços fortes, a palavra dura por vezes ou até mesmo amável ao corrigi-lo em um erro. Parar de andar em círculos, como um animal acuado correndo atrás do próprio rabo. 

Por que? Por que tinha de ter acontecido aquilo tudo com eles? Quais as provações que ainda teria de passar? Não conseguia entender, não conseguia achar uma solução para tudo o que todos, não só ele, acreditavam. Como poderia ele decidir sozinho se o Papa realmente os estava enganando?

\- Aioros, como sinto falta de seus sermões. – bufou ao deixar os joelhos tocarem a grama fofa a frente da lápide. – Não sei se um dia poderá me perdoar por tudo, por essa minha indecisão, mas eu acredito, eu sei que você pode me ajudar. Eu sei que deveria ter dito isso antes, mas eu te amo nee-san. Sinto sua falta tremendamente, e espero poder hoje, aqui junto de ti, decidir os rumos que tomarei em minha vida. Não vou me importar de seguir seus passos, visto que você estava certo plenamente.

  
**Nobody said it was easy**   
_Ninguém disse que seria fácil_   
**It's such a shame for us to part**   
_É uma pena nos separarmos_   
**Nobody said it was easy**   
_Ninguém disse que seria fácil_   
**No one ever said it would be this hard**   
_Mas também não disseram que seria tão difícil_   
**Oh, take me back to the start**   
_Oh, me leve de volta ao começo_

O coração do Leão estava tremendamente balançado. Nunca havia sentido algo parecido com aquele cosmo. Aquela jovem, Saori Kido, tinha o cosmo quente, acolhedor. Como poderia ela ser uma farsante? Como o Papa poderia estar tão enganado? E aquela jovem que ele dizia crescer sob sua proteção? A deusa que eles juraram proteger... 

Ninguém havia dito que as decisões e a vida deveriam ser fácil, mas também não poderia ser tão difícil. Por mais que ele pensasse, por mais que ele quisesse, era difícil tomar uma decisão. Ele havia jurado lealdade, havia prometido proteger a Deusa e seus princípios, mas como não agir como um traidor? Se é que ele seria taxado assim. 

Não queria sentir-se tão confuso... Fechando um dos punhos socou o chão tentando aliviar a tensão. Os pensamentos não paravam, pareciam estar em ebulição.

Talvez tudo melhorasse se ele conseguisse voltar no tempo. Voltar ao começo, sentir-se querido e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Apagar o passado como quem usa uma borracha corretiva para limpar a folha de papel que um dia fora imaculada. Ter o irmão vivo e não precisar tomar uma decisão rápida e certeira.

  
**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**   
_Eu só estava analisando números e figuras_   
**Pulling the puzzles apart**   
_Montando o quebra-cabeças_   
**Questions of science, science and progress**   
_Questões da ciência, ciência e progresso_   
**Do not speak as loud as my heart**   
_Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração_   
**But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**   
_Diga-me que me ama, volte e me assombre_   
**Oh, and I rush to the start**   
_Oh, e eu corro para o começo_   
**Running in circles, chasing our tails**   
_Correndo em círculos, perseguindo a cauda_   
**Coming back as we are**   
_Voltando a ser como éramos_

Com um suspiro resignado, Aioria abriu os olhos. Focou a lápide com o nome do irmão. Buscou se acalmar, tentando compreender o que o irmão havia feito a tantos anos atrás. Sentiu seu coração palpitar, voltar a bater forte e descompassado. Ele sabia que tinha as respostas, bastava pensar com calma e tomar sua decisão. Era um homem orgulhoso, senhor de si. Havia se feito assim, se fechado em um tipo de redoma para não precisar se machucar mais. Era imponente e senhor de seus atos. 

Abrindo um leve sorriso, contemplou o céu azul límpido, sem nuvens. O astro rei brilhando, quente, queimando a pele bronzeada onde a armadura não lhe protegia a pele.

Parecia sentir a presença do irmão. Como nos tempos em que se abraçava a ele, pedindo carinho, conforto e proteção. Levantando-se, bateu a poeira dos joelhos. Não era mais necessário ficar com dúvidas. Tinha certeza do que vira e sentira, chegada era a hora de parar de correr atrás de sua própria cauda.

  
**Nobody said it was easy**   
_Ninguém disse que era fácil_   
**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**   
_É uma pena nos separarmos_   
**Nobody said it was easy**   
_Ninguém disse que seria fácil_   
**No one ever said it would be so hard**   
_Mas também não disseram que seria tão difícil_   
**I'm going back to the start**   
_Eu estou voltando para o começo_

\- Obrigado, nee-san! – agradeceu e sorriu mais ainda ao sentir uma leve brisa passar por seu corpo. – Eu sabia que vindo aqui saberia como agir, que você sempre, sempre esteve ao meu lado e só bastava eu baixar minha guarda para perceber isso. Obrigado, por me ajudar nesse momento difícil! Eu já sei como agir. – tirando de trás das costas uma pequena rosa branca, deixou-a a frente da lápide antes de sair apressado.

Com passos largos, o Leão seguiu para o seu destino. Iria confrontar o Papa e dizer que ele estava totalmente enganado. Sabia o que poderia acontecer, tinha plena consciência de tudo, mas valia pena. Valia agir com coerência, com sapiência e com seu coração. Ele sentia que isso era o correto, e se tinha uma coisa que ele tinha de sobra era ser correto e justo.

Galgando os degraus de pedra rapidamente, Aioria foi se aproximando de seu destino. Não tinha certeza do que lhe iria acontecer, mas estava preparado, afinal ninguém disse que a vida tinha de ser fácil, e o máximo que poderia lhe acontecer era voltar ao começo e ter de superar tudo de novo, mas ele sabia que agora realmente não estava mais sozinho.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana Coelha no Divã:
> 
> *O silêncio do quarto só sendo quebrado pelas teclas do PC de mesa. Os toques finais e ajustes sendo confirmados. Sem perceber, uma rosa acaba por se cravar na parede bem ao lado do monitor*
> 
> Ora... Afrodite, o que pensa que está fazendo?
> 
> Afrodite: Ok, loira, vamos conversar. Que negócio é esse de ter parado minha fic no meio e não continuado?
> 
> Então? E por que eu tenho de me explicar para você?
> 
> Afrodite: Ora, pois eu estou aqui lhe perguntando tão amavelmente. *cheirando uma rosa branca*
> 
> Ah! Sei... então... sabe, se lançar essa rosa em mim, e eu morrer... hmm... então, não teremos mais fics. Pensa um pouco, a coisa ficou um tanto, bem... de um jeito que eu não queria e que eu sei que você merece algo melhor. *bajulando o peixinho*
> 
> Afrodite: Hmm... Deixa Enzo ouvir isso... Bem, mas tudo bem, vou aguardar algo bom vindo dessa sua mente insana e cheia de pornice. *sorriso sedutor*
> 
> Ai, Florzinha... tá bem, eu vou tentar, tá bem? Agora me deixa agradecer aqui. *jogando um beijo pro peixinho* Bem, a quem chegou até aqui, o meu muito, mas muito obrigado. É minha primeira vez aventurando com o leãozinho lindo, e eu espero que a HannaH, minha linda e doce companheira de surtos pela madrugada, tenha gostado.
> 
> Bem, é isso! Até meu próximo surto!
> 
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
